Hospitals, clinics, and other healthcare providers continually face a need for donated blood to help in treating patients. It is often difficult to notify and educate the public regarding donations. Donors may not become repeat donors due to a lack of information and access. Operators and administrators may introduce inefficiencies in their operation and management of blood collection instruments due to a lack of information and access.